Of Sith and Soldiers
by Fakemp90
Summary: It’s about a bunch of stories set in the Star Wars universe. The stories could be about war, love,hate,humor,ect. R&R!
1. Sith Amemphetyst

**_NOTE: WHEN A CHAPTER SAYS "THE END" AT THE END OF IT, IT MEANS THAT LINE OFSTORIES IS OVER. THAT DOES NOT MEAN I WILL NOT HAVE A FOLOWUP OF THAT CHAPTER ONE OF THESE DAYS._**

Chapter one: Sith Amemphetyst.

Trinity was having an awful time falling asleep.

She was wrapped in here blanket in the grass of her camp.

"The Sith will kill," she said in a trance to herself looking up at nothing but the dark red sky above her.

"The Sith will kill."

Just then a red lightsaber was lit at the corner of her eye. It struck her down and she woke up with a fright.

"AHH!" She screamed. "It was just a dream." She said to herself. "I'm a Jedi Knight and a general in battle why am I having these dreams?"

Just then a clone trooper ran up to her. "M'am! You're needed in the battle field!" "Alright soldier! You stay here and guard the camp!"

"Yes, M'am!"

Trinity left for the battle field. The soldier stayed behind and watched the camp.

Just then he heard something, he turned around only to see a great and fearful sight. "General Grievous!" he yelled and pulled out his blaster. But, before he fired, General Grievous cut him down.

Meanwhile, on the edge of the battlefield, Trinity ran up to her fellow clone soldier. "Commander Ruby," she said.

"General Trinity," the clone replied.

"What news from the front, Ruby?"

"General Grievous and his droids are wiping out our forces, we need backup."

Just then a cloaked figure who was hidden from sight until that moment lanced out.

Ruby took a good look at him and realized who it was. "S-S—Sith Amemphetyst!"

Just then the dark lord lanced out and cut Ruby.

"Ruby!" Trinity screamed.

She felt that Ruby was still alive, but badly wounded.

"You're the Sith that was in my dreams!" she said to him.

"That is correct. It appears I have infiltrated your dreams successfully."

"Who are you?" Trinity asked.

He pulled off his cloak to reveal his identity.

"Brother!" Trinity realized.

"Yes, my master sent me to kill you!"

"Don't make me do this!" Trinity screamed with tears in her eyes.

Just then Amemphetyst lanced out and tried to kill his sister.

It was an intense fight but in the end Trinity won by stabbing Amemphetyst's thigh.

He fell.

Trinity was relieved that her brother was defeated, yet saddened.

Just then she felt a searing pain in her back. She looked behind her and the fiendish droid general, General Grievous, was holding the lightsaber was plunged into her back.

"Yes, Jedi, yes! You will die now and will take your lightsaber as prize."

She saw him grab her lightsaber that was on the ground.

He put it onto his belt and then pushed Trinity gently onto the grass.

"You are lucky you are a woman, Jedi. If you were a man I would have cut you in half. But, I will let you die in pain yet peace."

His fiendish laugh is all Trinity heard before she blacked out into oblivion….


	2. The rescue of the fallen

Chapter 2: The Rescue of the Fallen

Obi-wan Kenobi had just cut down a super battle droid when he felt a disturbance in the force. "A Jedi has fallen." He said to himself. "Commander Cody!" he called out to his fellow soldier.

"Yes, General?" Cody replied.

"I sense a disturbance on the edge of this field."  
"What? What do you sense?"

"A Jedi has been injured, possibly killed. We must hurry. Bring a squad of troopers, for I sense General Grievous."

"Yes, sir."

Obi-wan, Cody, and a group of clones rushed to edge of the battlefield. There they found two bodies. One was a fallen clone trooper, Commander Ruby. The other was a Jedi knight, Trinity. In the distance Obi-wan saw General Grievous fleeing with a Black Cloaked Person in hand.

"Shoot him!" Kenobi ordered at the Troopers.

Unfortunately, Grievous' ship escaped before any of the shots that were fired could hit.

Obi-wan then attended to the fallen warriors.

"Ruby is still alive." he said. "But, I'm afraid Trinity is dead."

Obi-wan called his troops to take Ruby on board a medical ship.

Luckily, when they got to med. ships, the battle was over and the republic had won.

When got into the medical ship they put Ruby on the table.

Barriss Offee then entered the room.

"What has happened here?" she asked.

"This clone's been hurt. Slashed by General Grievous. " Obi-wan replied. "Can you heal him?"

"I can try." She replied and put her hands over the wound to heal it.

Meanwhile on Grievous' ship…

"Revive him, immediately." General Grievous said to one of his medical droids. "Drown him in bacta, poke him with electro shockers, I don't care. My master does not want this one dead!"

"We will do what we can," the droid replied.

"Good," the fiendish general replied.


	3. The healing stage

"Sith Amemphetyst"

Chap: 3: The healing stage.

"Will he be alright?" said Obi-wan, worrying about the clone commander, Ruby.

"I think," replied Barriss Offee. "His wounds are healed, but I do not now if he is emotionally ready to do battle again."

"Does he have any emotions? After all, he is a clone."

"Of course! Even if he is a clone, he is still Human or rather, Mandalorian."

"I see. Anyway what shall we do about Trinity? She was a fine leader."

"She should have a pyre ceremony,"

"An excellent idea indeed."

Meanwhile on the ship _The Invisible Hand_

"General Grievous, report in." said the aggravated voice of Count Dooku.

"My master, Amemphetyst's condition is better, the med droids expect him to make a full recovery," replied the robotic voice of General Grievous

"Excellent, my master will be most pleased. For you see, he has high hopes for this failed Padawan."

"Indeed, sir, indeed"

Back at the pyre, Obi-wan lit the twigs and leaves that were under the body of the former General, Trinity.

"Goodbye, Trinity. Although, I never met you, I always heard of your feats in battle."

As Obi-wan watched the body burn Barriss Offee ran up to him.

"Master Kenobi."

"Yes?"

"We found out who murdered Trinity."

"Who?"

"According to Ruby it was a sith."

"And?"

"He was also, her brother."

Obi-wan looked stunned.

"But at the site, we didn't find a body."

"Exactly."

"So that means that the body Grievous was carrying was that of Amemphetyst?"

"Apparently, so"

" I am curious to see how this will all turn out."

And so they both looked up at the burning pyre above them and wondered what would happen next.

THE END.


	4. The turning of a clone

"The turning of a clone"

A jedi master and a clone trooper were running side-by-side away from a battle.

"Droids wiped out our forces, we need help!" said the jedi into his communicator.

Suddenly, as if out of thin air, a sith appeared.

"Jedi, let us fight." said the sith. "But, first, let me make this match even."

He lunged for the clone. Before the clone or the jedi could fight back, the sith cut down the clone.

Then the sith headed for the jedi. They then fought. Across the wastelands that was the battlefield. They fought for hours and hours until they were both tired and weary. Nevertheless they kept on fighting, until they hit a parry. Suddenly a clone trooper appeared as if to back up the jedi.

"Trooper!" screamed the jedi. "Help!"

"No," said the sith to the clone. "Join me,"

The sith, unleashed awesome mind powers on the clone trooper. The clone, with an inbred weakness in him, turned fire on his own jedi commander. The Jedi, however, parried all of the clone's lasers and cut the clone down. The sith, weary from battle and aware that his plan had failed, was stabbed in the head by the jedi.

"Our clones," said the jedi to himself. "With a simple mind trick can turn on a jedi! I must warn the council I mus—" But, before he could say anything else he was shot in the gut by a blaster shot from a droid.

Now the council is unaware of this flaw put in the clones. They do not know that they stand on the brink, of danger.

THE END.


End file.
